


Unspoken Feelings

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: A Raccoon's Life: The Idiot's Guide To Love [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Nightmares, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: After a traumatic accident during a mission, Rocket is forced to face his darkest memories as new feelings arise and his bond with his teammates will be changed forever.





	Unspoken Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is greatly appreciated and I look forward to writing more of this in the future if it goes well.

It had been two months since the Guardians held the infinity stone to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar and giving Thanos a weapon to wipe out the entire galaxy.

Upon his defeat, they were praised as heros for their efforts and bravery. The Nova Corp refitted the Milano with advanced acustoms and wiped all of the crews past previous records as criminals, under the rule they stayed outta trouble for the foreseeable future.

A light snickering could be heard coming from the cypernetic raccoon as he mumbled something to himself and a Nova officer glanced down at him.

Peter looked embarrassingly back at the space cop who had a concerned look on his face and simply said "we'll be good”, outright knowing that Rocket was going to do whatever he wanted since the only friend he ever had just died sacrificing himself to save them...

Or so he thought...

Back in the present, The Milano had been drifting for what seemed to be days after their last job and Groot had grown enough to leave his pot although he was still rather small. Having a break was nice but this ultimately caused tension sometimes with the crew, more specifically between Rocket and Peter Quill.

The Pina Colada Song was heard as a mixtape played from the cockpit, its noise blasting throughout the ship.

"Flarkin hell with this." Rocket growled as he tinkered with a weapon in his room, only to glance and see little Groot waving his arms to the music and having a brightful smile on his face.

"I Am Groot."

"Of course I don't like it." The tempered raccoon said to his friend, the small tree sitting on his desk looking down at him.

“I Am Groot.” Groot replied, now sounding more sarcastic.

"Because I'm tired of hearing it, you try having these ears and having ta' listen to all of that." Rocket grumbled, finally looking at Groot this time.

Most of the crew didn't mind the music. It was often an uplifting thing to hear as everyone would laugh at Peter since he always danced around the ship and would sometimes poke fun at his furry teammate trying to get him into it, which always made Rocket point his ears back saying "piss off Quill" before the Terran would carelessly dance in another direction not even acknowledging the raccoon’s remark.

Finally something came up that would change the atmosphere among the ship and possibly their lives.

A job was offered to the Guardians to capture a bounty named Kalum Fahr who was a major in the Kree army under Hala The Accuser, and wanted by the Nova Corp for previous crimes on Xandar.

_Guy must've been pretty importance since the smug space cops offered 70,000 units for him._

Rocket thought as he pondered what he'd do with that kind of money, no doubt everything was split five-ways but maybe with the Flora Colossus was still a sapling and might've been happy enough with some extra treats and whatever the candy he enjoyed so much.

After a few days in space the group had arrived on an unknown planet said to have a Kree outpost. The planet was oddly similar to Earth except there was alien-like vegetation and the humidity was much higher. The entire attitude towards this place was eerily silent, except for a faint breeze that could be felt among the crew.

"I don't like the feeling of this place, maybe someone should stay with the ship and Groot incase we've gotta leave quickly." Peter concerned checking his equipment and glanced around with a slighty worried look on his face.

"I'll stay behind and watch after Groot, just keep your comms online." Gamora announced surprisingly which shocked Peter, not that he'd protest the idea knowing that she was better with Groot then most of them besides their trash panda ever would've been.

"Quit whining Star-Dork." Rocket sneered beside him, pulling out a small tablet to track movements and started walking off carrying a large compact rifle on his back.  
Peter looked at all these strange plant life with some of it resembling something out of a Dr.Seuss book. He chuckled at his teammates, neither one of them understanding the Terran’s reference.

Peter nudged Drax’s arm while they walked through a dense forest. Rocket seemed to be too pre-occupied with his tablet to hear their conversation behind him.

“I’m worried about Rocket.”  Peter sighed tugging at his grey t-shirt, the humidity was already taking it's toll when he wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead. “He’s just been so angry lately and barely talks to anyone, besides Groot.”

The Star-Lord knew his muscular friend would be honest. If anything since this group formed over the past few months, the man seemed to learn bits and pieces about his new family with them living in such close confinement aboard the Milano for long periods of time. He rambled on enough about his own life more then a couple times but the part of their group who'd never open up....was Rocket. Besides what they were told that night from the drunken ringtail on Knowhere when they first met, very little was known of his teammate's life. He also wouldn't socialize much outside small conversations.

The only thing that really seem to matter outside of his greed seemed to be Groot, his unsteady companion always talking to his potted friend and treating the twig with a softness he tried to keep hidden, making it obvious despite his brash exterior there was a delicate side to the gun-toting raccoon.

Drax daunted at the question, a mutual understanding of what troubled him. “I have also noticed this behavior from our friend. The furred one seems very troubled by what he sees when sleeping." He glanced up at the small figure leading the group knowing that Rocket was only maybe a dozen paces ahead and his eyes pointed to a small pudgy bird-like creature that flew off into the distance from it's branch. "I used to have visions of my family, how I could've done more to protect them.

"Should’ve known I was going to have all the fun today.” The sharp voice and their subject of their meek discussion shouted towards them before stopping in his tracks turning his smug face to glance at the two behind him. “Didn’t know we’d be getting our panties in a bunch before we even found the guy.”

“What does our undergarments have to do with the conversation between me and Quill?” Drax asked Rocket only to be hysterically laughed at by the raccoon while Peter burrowed his face into his hands. The tattooed man never understood metaphors so this embarrassment didn’t come as a surprise. After his bit, Rocket suspiciously looked at them as if he knew what they were discussing behind his back before treading off again looking at his tablet.

After walking for about an hour the tablet started beeping, indicating there was someone in the area followed by a faint noise. A dark figure appeared from beyond the trees facing the group. His face being a bright blue with the group assuming it was Kalum and suddenly what seemed like a small army emerged with him, clearly having anticipated someone to come after him. Immediately, there was a barrage of guns and knives pointed on both sides. Peter's mind went dark as he looked around noticing that they were completely outnumbered by at least three dozen people, with thoughts racing for what felt like forever within a few seconds.

  _ **BANG..** _

A sudden loud gunshot could be heard as Rocket took aim at the leader narrowly missing his target and killing the guy next to him with his plasma rifle, resulting afterwards in a massive firefight where both sides were scrambling for cover as the Guardians took out a few Kree and hiding behind some rocks, Peter having been separated from the other two in the heat of the moment.

“Well this is going to be a fun day.” Quill joked to himself watching Drax withdraw his two daggers and began charging at the enemy soldiers, running between trees and killing a couple goons before darting off in another direction beyond Peter’s view. He looked over and saw Rocket fidgeting with a device from behind a small rock while two goons were shooting at him, being unable to move from his spot. The Terran pulled out his Quad Blasters and killed the two soldiers quickly, before seeing the raccoon throw a device towards a group of guys on his left that acted like an electric bomb, incapacitating several guys with a barrage of shocks and fizzles.

A devilish laugh could be heard coming from Rocket. Peter knew this was the kind of thing the cybernetic raccoon was practically invented to do. That’s why he struggled with emotion and preferred a shoot first, ask questions after and maybe feel sorry later mentality about most things he dealt with. Peter activated his jet boots, flying through the air and taking out more of their enemys while watching Drax from afar, yelling and charging towards Kalum. The blue man easily threw Drax towards a tree using a supernatural force from his palms, despite the Destroyer being much larger then him.

Peter quickly flew over delivering a powerful kick to the man knocking him to the ground, the leader immediately retaliating with a swift punch to the Terran's chest that left him gasping for breath and another that broke his illuminated mask. Drax charged from behind and tackled the man, hitting him repeatedly before being thrown off by the leader and turning his attention towards Quill again. Kalum formed a death grip around Peter’s neck and pinned him against a large boulder, fully intent on killing the Terran.

“You know, I’ve heard so much about you….Star-Lord.” Kalum stated standing over the battered Star-Lord clenching his head wound. “An orphan who’s lost everything, was raised by Ravagers only to leave them and become a hero with a bunch of freaks.”

"Screw you." Peter rasped with his remaining breath, the task of consuming oxygen becoming increasingly difficult due to the formers grip on him. This was definitely a mistake trying to fight another guy that showed the same strengths as Ronan. They'd clearly bitten off more then he could chew this time.

“You aren’t even a hero.”

Suddenly before blacking out, he heard a voice chant out, someone whom he couldn't see but there presence was still imminent followed by a large bang that left the blue man with a large gunshot to his right shoulder. The leader staggered back revealing a large blade, intending to impale Peter that layed on the ground. Moments later a second gunshot could be heard that entered the Kree’s temple, killing him instantly falling next to Peter who had risen to his feet after Drax.

They looked towards a lone tree seeing the raccoon propped with a large rifle that was still smoking from its barrel, causing a wide grin across the man's face at the sight. “Well you sure took your time.”

“Geez I didn’t know I had to babysit you two idiots, whatever happened to thanking someone for doing your job.” Rocket smugly remarked as he climbed down the tree.

After collecting themselves and salvaging whatever gear that hadn’t been broken in the fight with Peter looking at his mask and a blaster that was crushed when he tried to use it on Kalum. Peter looked at his crew before noticing something in the distance. A single Kree goon emerged from a large bush and took aim towards them. Before being able to react a single gunshot was fired from his blaster at the trio and the group watched in horror as Rocket slumped over towards the ground, dropping his gun and hissing in pain as blood could be seen coming from his left abdomen.

In a fit of rage Peter pulled his remaining blaster and shot the soldier multiple times, killing him before turning his attention to his friend. Rocket was leaning against a tree and clenching his wound, blood still gushing from it. “What are you looking at Quill?” he said before looking at Drax who was in shock over the situation. He immediately radioed the Milano with Gamora answering the call to hear a frantic Peter Quill, causing certain concern since because of his usual optimism about everything.

“Rocket’s hurt, we need immediate extraction now!!” Peter yelled while Drax was attending to the raccoon to keep him awake. The trio had nothing to help them and needed the medical supplies aboard the Milano if they were going to save him. Gamora stated that they’d have to run towards an open field about ½ a mile away in order to extract them due to the dense forest and inability to land there. Peter acknowledged, radioed out and went to Rocket’s side.

He knew Rocket wouldn’t have the strength to make that distance himself so he’d have to carry him if they were going to make it. Peter and Drax just discussed the trust issues the cybernetic raccoon had with others and until now Groot was the only one who was allowed to touch him. Peter motioned towards Rocket calmly saying “We’re going to get outta here but I need you to trust me” sarcastically being returned with “The flark do you think you’re doing Quill?” he snapped saying “I can handle myself, always have and I don’t need your help” Before he could continue Rocket was scooped up into Peter’s arms like a small child and urging Drax to grab whatever was left and follow him, running through the forest.

Rocket squirmed in Peter’s arms and clawed his leather jacket, ripping at it. “Let go of me Quill, I don’t need some stupid humie carrying me.” He continued thrashing, against the pain and from being forced into being carried...like a child or some kind of pet.

Peter stopped for a moment, glaring at him in a way that suggested the raccoon stop acting like an asshole. “I don’t care what you think, because I’ll be damned if you’re going to die right now.” The comment spoken in a fashion uncanny to his usual personality stunned Rocket to which he stopped protesting and remained quiet for the rest of their short trip back to the ship.

_What did Quill have to be angered about?  I'm the one flarkin' shot here..._

Begrudgingly the injured tyrant calmed down and rested against Peter's arm as they jogged through the forest, about half way to the extraction point. Even though Rocket was genetically engineered to have about twice the strength of an adult human male, his injury prevented him from further arguing and simply relaxed with Peter occasionally looking down to make sure he was still awake. The Terran could only imagine how the others would react, especially Groot. He was still young and would’ve been heartbroken at the sight of his best friend in this condition.

This image didn’t last long as the group could hear the Milano landing nearby and rushed towards it. They could hear the back hatch opening and Gamora running out to greet them, seeing Peter carrying a small body that was barely showing life in his arms.

“I swear to god Quill, the one time I stay behind and somebody gets shot.” She lashed out at him holding the bleeding raccoonoid in his arms whom couldn't hear their conversation as the small Guardian had already passed out from shock. “What the hell happened out there anyways?”

“We were ambushed, they were waiting for us and we don’t have time for an argument right now. Go grab whatever we've got left in the med-bay and meet me in the common room. He began carrying the limp figure inside the ship when he paused momentarily.

“Please keep Groot away from this, I wouldn’t forgive myself for what he’d see right now or if something happened.” Peter's voice chocking at the end on his words. She hesitated but nodded in agreement for someone to watch over their smallest member while they prepped, the green assassin being the only one of the group with any past experience as their designated medic. As Drax headed off to the bedroom their dying friend shared with Groot room to accompany the small floral, the other two cleared a large table in the main room laying out medical supplies and placing their teammate on it, unconscious but still breathing.

Gamora withdrew a small knife, cutting open Rocket's jumpsuit to assess the wound while examining him for internal damage to vital organs before deciding what to do next. She passed a syringe over to Peter full of morphine making him take it in a sweaty palm.

“He wakes up, I need you to inject him with it right here." She pointed at an open spot on his small arm, making his initial fears rarely seen on the woman known. "If Rocket's anything like his normal self in this state I don't think he'll be thrilled with what we're doing to him."

Thrilled would've been putting it lightly when Peter sighed feeling his nerves reach their peak, like he was playing with fire or in this case an extremely unhappy and crazed sociopath of a raccoon. Most beings would’ve been dead but despite the amount of blood he’s lost, Rocket's body was still clinging to life.

Gamora started to wrap gauze around the wound with the bleeding finally starting to subside when a loud yell was heard, one they dreaded and it came from none other then their comrade who had woken up screaming in pain, the noise echoing throughout the ship. The sharp sting and burning sensation on his wound and the gauze making pressure only worsened this feeling. He instantly looked around the room seeing people operating on him, causing dark memories of his past to arise and completely blacking out afterwards. Before anyone could react, within a second Rocket reached for a small blaster that was hidden around his waist and aimed it towards Peter who started wrestling with the small firearm and pinning Rocket’s left arm against the table he was laying on, a couple of shots were fired and ringing throughout the large room.

Peter got within inches of Rocket’s face, seeing something he didn't expect to see in the animal's features.

_Fear, it was fear that he felt._

It's alright buddy just chill, please stop we're trying to help you.” The man noticed it carried little effect on the episode Rocket was experiencing, the raw emotion he saw in his friend looking of something he'd never seen before and it was more then enough to scare him.

“Never!!” The growling continued between an array of bared teeth. “I didn’t ask for this, I’d rather die.” The copper-colored eyes of their small friend were full of fear, who entered a completely different reality and was now attempting to kill the people around him. Peter finally removed the gun from the raccoon’s hand and kicked it across the floor against the wall. He reached for the syringe which only scared Rocket further having been subjected to many different test’s from wherever this behavior came from.

Peter grappled with Rocket, still injured but strong enough to throw a couple jabs at the man's head. The Terran used his overall size and weight advantage to pin the forty-pounder under his body on the makeshift operation table, using his mouth to remove the casing and stabbing the needle into Rocket's left arm and watched the raccoon's thrashing tail and adrenaline rush began to subside as the drug took effect within a minute.

He stepped back after man-handling someone half his own size and yet, he'd had definitely fought people of bigger stature with less strength. If Rocket wasn't already weakened it would've been a toss up who'd win that fight and unconscious of the table.

“I think that went well.” Peter sarcastically smirked with a smile before being shut down as the woman still tending  who only rolled her eyes at the situation that just happened, hoping to finish the ordeal without further issues.

“He’ll live. The cybernetics in his body have kept him from further harm but for now he needs to rest, however I don’t trust him being alone after that incident.” She noted looking at Peter with a hint of hesitance, baffled at the exchange but nonetheless it didn't surprise her. Quill agreed carrying Rocket down the hall passing Drax and Groot in another room being bringing him into his own, laying him down on his bed.

Peter looked over his teammate. His blue jumpsuit was almost completely covered in dried blood as he rested in the Terran’s bed, hearing quiet chittering sounds coming from under his breath. He decided against his best knowledge to leave the room, being as quiet as possible with the door sliding behind him before heading back down the hall where Drax awaited to hear of what happened to their friend.

He walked in and sat down against the wall, watching Drax comforting the small floral before placing him down and looking at him.

“How’s our friend doing?” Drax inquired having heard the commotion earlier and looking back at Groot, who had been shaken by what could only be described as bloodcurdling screams coming from outside the room.

“Honestly…it was a disaster but he’ll make it. About half way through he woke up to our surprise and snapped at us.” Peter stood up and swiped a tear away from his eye to himself as Drax slowly leaned over to embrace him in a hug.

“Quill, you are not to blame for this tragedy. Rocket trust you more then you think, we don't know about him but he talks to you more then either me or Gamora. You should go be with him while I continue watching over this one." The tattooed brute nodded at Groot, urging Quill to return to the raccoon’s bedside before being stopped with a small vine tugging at his hand.

“I Am Groot.” The Flora sadly mumbled looking up from the bunk bed at Quill.

“I believe he wants to see Rocket.” Drax assumed to which Peter questioned if it'd be appropriate.

“Rocket’s going through something dark, and he’s not the same person right now as we knew earlier." Just as the man said this a faint growl could be heard coming from his room which was just beyond the hallway. Immediately rushing towards it while trying to remain quiet Peter slipped back inside the room to see Rocket who was still asleep, thrashing around and grunting under his breath. Quill placed his hand on Rocket, only for the raccoon to arch back, seemingly terrified of being touched again. The Terran let go, taking off his torn jacket and laying it atop his sleeping friend before taking a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Content with the peaceful moment, he began to doze off himself into a light slumber.

* * *

 The sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching the animal who was retrained to a steel table. The lights were off except for a large light shining on the raccoon’s face from within the small room. A door opened showing two men with one of them writing on a notebook and the other revealing a few tools that was placed alongside the subject.

_**Subject 89P13 has responded well to previous tests, showing improvements to muscle strength and awareness.** _

_**The chip has also increased his memory retention showing great results when presented with problems and puzzles.** _

The raccoon looked around the room at them, now self aware at this point of their intentions while one of them grabbed a sedative to use.

_**Vital signs appear to be in order, we are good to proceed.** _

One of the doctors announced to his partner before injecting the subject's neck with the drug and reaching for a scalpel across the table. The sedative barely eased the feeling when his chest began to be sliced open by the tool, now writhing in pain from whatever they were intending to add to his scarred body.

He started to whine underneath the pain and noticed one of the doctors had placed their hand considerably close to his mouth. Suddenly, the man screamed as the raccoon latched onto his hand with blood seeping from the multiple bite marks on his right hand. He clenched his hand before using the other to forcibly start choking the animal, before his partner verbally told him to stop. The raccoon was removed from the table and placed into a small cage within another room containing numerous other animals. Before passing out from shock he could hear a faint voice from afar, the voice becoming louder as his eyes closed from this vivid nightmare.

* * *

  _Ooh-oo child_

_Things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh-oo child_

_Things'll get brighter_

The small notes of Peter's walkman played in the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and quietly singing the familiar song he'd memorized over the past two decades of his life in the sprawling galaxy. He hadn't resting much besides what might've counted as an hour's worth of slumber but was too worried of the raccoon sleeping in his large bed.

_Some day, yeah_

_We'll get it together and get it all done_

_Some day_

_When your head is much lighter_

He continued singing, having taken over taking care of Groot with the small plant resting on his shoulder after Drax retired to his room to sleep as it was currently 3' in the morning and the Star-Lord was the only one currently wake aboard the ship. Peter’s mind wondering, thinking back to the painful tears that ached across Rocket's face on Knowhere and how a small part of him knew better that this "animalistic" side of his furred friend were related to the same thing.

The song slowly came to an end and there was a brief pause before another track started playing while he was still watching Rocket, the small muzzle of the creature facing him with a closed mouth. He'd never witnessed Rocket sleeping but could've sworn he would've passed for being dead if it wasn't for the continuous rising of his chest expending steady breaths wrapped into himself under the leather jacket, remaining most've hidden under the cloth. He looked so peaceful, unlike whenever it was up and about.

Suddenly the raccoon’s eyes darted open looking at his surroundings with an emotionless glare before seeing Quill light up like a child on Christmas Day, who simply kept singing to his friend who was still under the leather jacket.

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

Peter grinned at Rocket who raised an eyebrow which didn’t give a clear indication of what he was thinking before slowly emerging to sit on the bed and staring at Quill with a half-smile of his own.

_All the good love when we're all alone_

_Keep it up ~~girl~~_

_Yeah, you turn me on ~~~~_

"I never thought I'd wake up to the d'ast humie singing to me." Rocket finally started to burst out laughing from his bedside at Quill.

“Well I never thought I’d care so much about someone who wanted me dead just a few hours ago.” Quill jokingly said back.

“Watch it Quill.” The raccoon coughed struggling to remove the creeping smile from his face, looking down at his chest that was heavily bandaged and not remembering much of what happened. “How long was I asleep?”

“About six hours, you went though quite a bit today.” Quill replied.

While looking down at his injury and letting out a wince from the pain, Peter suddenly without a single thought reached across the room and hugged his companion. Rocket’s body immediately tensed up at this but he very slowly unclenched his fist and to Peter’s surprise, began to awkwardly wrap his small arms around the man.

"Easy Quill, you trying to crush me over here like some stuffed animal?” Rocket mocked before letting go of him and a sudden image coming up from earlier.

“Are you alright buddy?” Peter asked him now sitting on the bed next to him and seeing a wave of guilt and despair wash over Rocket’s face.

“Why couldn’t you have just let me die out there?” Rocket said to him in a torn voice, not letting Quill give a response.

“I’m a freak Quill!! I have no knowledge of my life before all this!! I was tortured for scientific research they quoted on a daily basis, having to live with unceasing pain for months on end until this very day. They had torn me apart and put me back together so many times that I lost count and I can’t even begin say what I am anymore but a disgusting freak that they saw as a sick joke. Groot was the only one who understood me, until I met you guys.”

Rocket's voice had became all the more raspy as tears were building, his demeanor unable to cope with hiding them any longer after breaking down.

“All I do is cause trouble and start fights with people that gets them hurt, it’s only fitting that it finally happened to me for a change. You guys treat me so well despite everything that I’ve done and for once I felt accepted into a family that I don’t even deserve." It's just..." He hesitated feeling broken down with everything he'd been holding back from them, from everyone to the point it had become too much to bare. "Why do you guys try so hard with someone like me?”

Rocket was expecting to be mocked, to be taunted for showing something he tried to hide under a hardened exterior for his emotional outburst to him.

_They don't care....nobody does. I'm just something to pity._

Peter thought for a moment before responding with a serious face, something the common jokester wasn't known for. “Rocket….we try so hard because we love you.”

This revelation was bewildering to say the least that Rocket decided to open up like this, there was nonetheless a tingle of pride that Drax confirmed earlier today.

_Here that sit's before me, a broken soul, someone in an endless circle running from the torments of their past._

“Everyone out there on this ship, they see the real you. You’re not a freak, an animal, or some kind of mistake. You’re a person and that’s the only thing we see in front of us. You annoy us so much sometimes, especially me with some of the things you do or say but you’re a part of this family and in the end that means we’ll always love you. I said it before that I don’t care what you think of yourself, but you deserve to know how we feel about you.”

It needed to be said for a long time and he only made the raccoon sniffle lightly, probably never having been told so in his life and wasn't sure how to process the feeling.

“I don’t understand how anyone could actually love me like that.” Rocket mumbled, hanging his head and looking away from Peter.

“I think I’ve got a pretty good idea” Quill replied with a dumb grin. Peter smirked putting his hand under the raccoon’s chin and pulling him towards him so they were looking at each other. He then kissed Rocket between his ears and simply stared into those copper-colored eyes that seemed confused at the affection he was just shown by someone.

“That a good enough answer for ya?” Quill laughed looking at Rocket who was trying to comprehend how he felt after that moment, like someone who'd never felt the warm touch of someone beside him, Groot was special but this here, it was different in a way he couldn't quite comprehend.

“Wanna try something else?” The man's voice meekly gestured looking at his friend, who after about a minute nodded in agreement to him. Rocket stood up on the bed to match Peter’s height, now being eye to eye with him. The latter proceeded to kiss the raccoon on the mouth, waiting for a moment before he could feel Rocket leaning in to return the favor. The moment passed and afterwards they sat back down on the bed, silence filling the room before one of them spoke.

Yep, that’s good enough for me, but you’ve got issues Quill." Rocket smiled, baring his teeth brightly albeit more innocently. "So does this mean we're uhhh- you know. Oh my glorb this feels so wrong, I mean you're- "

“If you wanna be.” Peter replied back.

“And it doesn’t bother you that I’m like this?” Rocket used both hands pointing to his appearance at him, like he'd seriously in his screwed mind get down with someone like him but there was something he didn't know about the Star-Lord when the man leaned over to him from his chair.

“Rocket….I’m a human from Earth who over the course of the last twenty years or so, have done some pretty messed up things. I’ve dated more kinds of people and species across the galaxy then I should’ve and there was some weird stuff with Yondu’s Ravagers that I won’t go into detail about."

"Ain’t no thing like me cept' me, that's what you always said right? Well as it turns out we're not so difference between the two of us."

Rocket seemed content with this answer before reaching over to Quill, who picked him up in a similar manner to when he was carrying the dying raccoon earlier through the woods and heard a faint purring sound coming from him which only made the Terran’s heart melt as he gazed at the cybernetic tyrant who he didn’t realize was capable of such emotions under all that anger, despair, and outright craziness.

“How do you think the others will react?” Rocket asked, cradled in Pete’s arms looking up at him with an ear leaned back.

“I think they’ll find it cute.” He reassured him, placing the raccoon down alongside him on the bed again.

“So, honest question here.” Peter cooed while reaching for his walkman beside the room. You actually like my music huh?"

“When you’re around, I’ll always ya idiot." Rocket playfully punched him in the arm, scratching his wrist with his next words. "But uh- let's keep this thing between us for now."

They layed back in Quill's bed together listening to the walkman and watching the shooting stars from the port window in the Milano as they held each other until they fell asleep, an unspoken thing with someone that might've not been a clearest choice as a relationship partner to be with but regardless he'd give it a shot.

_Who know....maybe it'll be fun._


End file.
